如影随形
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: 光弗雷光互攻车，互攻！互攻！


0

他们是战友，他们是敌手；他们是英雄，他们是凡人。

1

光之战士蜷缩在九霄云舍单薄的床板上，脸色苍白，牙齿紧紧地咬住嘴唇，痛苦的呻吟却仍然从他喉间不断溢出。在第一世界和爱梅特赛尔克最后的交手中，尽管有着光之加护和阿尔博特最后交给他的那一份灵魂的加护，他终究还是在战斗中被爱梅特赛尔克以太凝成的长枪扎穿了肋间。带着这样的伤势撑过了庆功宴又回到原初世界和塔塔露汇报后，他实在是用尽了最后一丝力气，找到吉布里隆开了一间九霄云舍的房间，一头倒在了床上。

肋间的伤口许久没有经过处理，几日奔波后的疲惫终于是让伤口不负众望地发炎了。就如同拿着一片烧红的烙铁按在他的皮肤上一样，哪怕是稍微移动身体一分，都会换来钻心刻骨的疼痛。光之战士挣扎着把自己从床板上撑起来，颤抖的手勉勉强强地抠开了盔甲上的搭扣，全身却如同刚从水里捞出来一样，无论怎么用力都无法再挪动半分，更别提把自己身上这幅沉重的盔甲卸下来了。伤口处鲜血汗液和脓液和里衣紧紧地黏在一起，怕是已经把衣服全部染红了吧，光之战士自嘲地这么想着，眼前一黑昏倒在了地上。

如果这时有人能够推开九霄云舍这个房间的门，一定会被这形如妖异现身一样的场景吓得屁滚尿流。失去意识的光之战士身上渗出了粘稠的黑红色液体。那不是血，却比血更粘稠，更沉重。那暗红色的液体从他身上流下，在他身下聚成湖泊，并没有渗入九霄云舍陈旧腐朽的地板，而是把他缓缓地托了起来，平稳地放回了单薄的床上。当最后一滴暗红色的液体从光之战士的身上滴落的时候，那一团液体也终于凝成了一个全身漆黑的人形。

那个漆黑的人形几乎是有些粗暴地撕扯开了覆在光之战士身上的盔甲。那个触目惊心的贯穿伤就这样直接暴露在了这个黑色的人影眼前。那一瞬间藏在头盔后的湖蓝色双眼一瞬间变得如同鲜血一样通红。只听见那人影低声咒骂了几句就连希德勒格听到也要大呼实在是太不堪入耳的粗口，随后便不知道从哪里摸出来一根幻杖，莹绿色的光芒从幻杖的末端闪耀奔涌，化作治愈之力抚平光之战士身上那狰狞的伤口。

这个治疗显然是十分消耗以太的。那黑色的人影在治疗结束后脚步稍微踉跄了一下，就连身体也几乎又要化作一团黑雾散去。但他很快就稳住了自己的身形。他叹了一口气，摘下了自己的面罩，颓然坐在了光之战士的床边。和光之战士如出一辙的脸暴露在了九霄云舍清冷的空气中。不，说是一样倒也不算准确。那张脸和光之战士的脸比起来，更加苍白，更像一个死人，眉骨处的伤疤也更加深邃，深蓝色的双眼更是透露着一股死亡的气息。是的，把他称作英雄的幻影似乎更加合适。

幻影低下头，仔细端详着脸上仍然挂着一丝痛苦的光之战士的睡颜，又低头看向刚刚被自己治愈得差不多的伤口，指节捏得嘎吱作响。是的，他是英雄的幻影，他比任何人都更加清楚这个伤口是怎么来的，这个身体的主人又是如何的不爱惜自己，以至于终于是沦落到了这番田地。他深蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着光之战士脖子上的一条陈年旧疤，不知怎的就掐了上去。

光之战士是被窒息的感觉惊醒的。他前一秒还觉得自己如同被浸入了温暖的湖水中，伤痛都离他远去，下一秒那湖水就冲入了他的喉间，让他无论怎么张大嘴呼吸都无法将生命必要的空气吸入嘴里一口。他睁开眼，迎面见到的便是和自己一样的蓝色双眼。窒息带来的濒死感让他的视线无法聚焦，他无助地抓住自己身上这人的衣服，想要让他松开那可以要了他的命的手。

"无论是怎样美丽的结局，没了性命也依然看不到。如果你明白这一点，做事情的时候就不要太过乱来。"他隐隐约约听到自己身上的这个人用着自己无比熟悉的声音说道。那个人也松开了掐着他脖子的手，任凭他如同一条快要干涸而死的人一样大口喘着粗气。喉骨被掐住导致光之战士除了咳嗽一时间什么声音也发不出来，只能把自己的头埋进自己身前这个人的胸前，一边不住地干呕着。

"…弗…弗雷…"光之战士挣扎着说。他能感觉到自己面前这人熟悉的以太，那完完全全就是从自己的身上剥离出来的完全一致的以太，只不过更加沉重，更加充满痛苦。

弗雷并没有说话。他只是微微地点了一个头，轻轻地抚摸光之战士的发顶。手铠上尖锐的部分擦过光之战士的脸颊留下淡淡血痕，也同样在弗雷的脸上留下了一道痕迹。和光之战士身上的伤痕相比，他身上的伤痕则更加深重，就如同他继承了光之战士身上大半的痛苦一样。光之战士的身体仍然热的发烫，从来没有在别人面前倒下过的光之战士，在这个时候终究是显露了出他脆弱的一面。高温烧得他的双颊变得酡红，就如同醉了酒一样，视野中漂浮着彩色的光圈，耳中听到的是不知名的呢喃，大概只是幻境，一切只是幻象，光之战士这么想着。他摇摇晃晃地把弗雷压在自己的身下，迷迷糊糊地就对着弗雷的嘴吻了上去。

这着实不能算得上是一个体验很好的吻。弗雷的口腔是冰凉的，如同刚刚融化的初雪，又如同停尸房中的死人。光之战士的口腔是滚烫的，如同泰坦身边流动的岩浆，又如同夏日的阳光。他们的舌头纠缠在一起，完全一致的以太也完完全全地勾缠。两个人完全属于两个极端，却又从一开始就应当永远地存在一起。几乎是有些迫不及待地光之战士一把扯下了弗雷身上穿着的布甲。说实在的把那个衣服称作布甲都有些奇怪，毕竟在那件衣服被从弗雷身上剥离开来的一瞬间，就化作了黑色的以太，又重新融回了弗雷的身体里。

弗雷的身体是破碎的，是不完全的。他被光之战士平躺着摊在床上，身上一丝不挂，灰白的如同大理石一样的皮肤在九霄云舍昏暗的灯光下如同第一世界游荡的那些光之怪物一样，只不过他比他们更加柔软，更加充满温度。在他的皮肤下涌动的也不是第一世界里那些怪物所拥有的的毁灭停滞的光之力，而是作为暗黑骑士的核心的暗血。他躺在床板上，任凭光之战士轻轻地啃噬着他身上的创口。他身上的创口狰狞交错，有的伤口要是放在常人身上，恐怕就能看到那创口之下鲜红的内脏。然而弗雷毕竟不是什么人类，他只是一个幻影，闻名世界的那位光之战士，那位英雄的幻影。他的创口之下不是鲜血，不是脏器，而是黑色的，粘稠的，涌动的以太。

弗雷能够感觉到，光之战士在顺着那些创口吮吸着。每一滴暗血都是他的一部分，光之战士在舔入暗血的时候，弗雷也感到自己在被一股温柔而强大的力量包裹着。是了，他们本来就是一个人，他们本来就属于彼此。那一滴一滴的暗血充满了死亡、孤独、别离和悲伤，但在嘴里化开的那一瞬间，温暖甜蜜的爱意从中炸裂开来，像红莲节天边绽放的烟花，绚烂又稍纵即逝。这就是暗黑骑士真正的力量本源，不仅仅是负面的情绪，更是保护别人的决心和爱意。

滚烫的性器紧紧地贴着弗雷的后穴，光之战士不知道什么时候早已经硬了，他几乎是露出了渴求的眼神，看着被自己压在身下的弗雷。他们之间不需要言语沟通，只需要一个眼神，一个动作，就能明白对方的心意。性器刚刚进入弗雷身体的时候，弗雷忍不住颤抖了起来，他下意识地抓住身下陈旧的床单，又把痛苦的呜咽咽回了嘴里。弗雷的体内是冰凉的，让光之战士略微瑟缩了一下，恍惚间让他总有种自己在操干着什么尸体的错觉。他俯下身，吻去弗雷眼角的生理泪水，又更加向里推进。

他们是一个人，他们的思绪、情绪、快感都是紧密相连的。一时间，他们难以分清互相谁是谁，是谁在操着谁，又是谁被压在身下。性器被紧致的甬道挤压的感觉，后穴被粗大的性器贯穿的快感，无一不忠实地反射到了两人的大脑中。就像是要化掉了，就像是要融为一体了。光之战士的性器仍然毫无保留地冲撞着弗雷体内的敏感点。他的嘴微微张开，舌尖也探出唇外，透明的涎液顺着他的唇边滑落。太多了，实在是太多了。前面也是，后面也是，他的大脑快要成为了一滩融化了的浆糊，除了这快要登天的快感以外什么都感觉不到。他能感觉到弗雷报复性地戳着他身上未能完全恢复的伤口，隐约刺痛的痛感并不会让他的冲刺变缓，只让他更加兴奋。无意中，他也掐住了弗雷脖子上那个年代久远的伤口。窒息带来的快感让弗雷在他身下蹬着腿，想要从自己的另一半的这个恶魔身下逃离，却被他的手制约得紧紧的。

于是弗雷射了，贴在小腹的性器一阵颤抖，乳白色的精液从马眼射了出来，弄脏了光之战士的小腹。后穴也一阵绞紧，在双重快感的压迫下，光之战士也缴了械，在弗雷的体内射了出来。他的精液携带着他本人的以太，浇灌在了弗雷的体内。一时间，本来有些虚幻的弗雷的身体变得凝实了起来，连同他身上那些黑色的狰狞的创口，也如同接受了治疗魔法一般，蠕动着恢复成了和光之战士本人别无二致的伤疤。

弗雷撑起自己的身子，看着自己面前脸色仍然泛着不健康的红色的光之战士，轻叹了一口气，忽然又猛地揪住他的头发，对着他的唇来了一个霸道的深吻。比起说是一个吻，这个被称为撕咬甚至更加正确。鲜血从光之战士破损的唇边溢出，带着他身上独有的以太。弗雷像是完全不肯浪费这哪怕一丝一毫的以太的样子，尽数把鲜血都吞进了腹中。尽管凭着本能在行动，光之战士却也隐隐约约地意识到似乎接下来会发生什么他不愿意发生的事，挣扎着想从这个吻里抽身离去。然而弗雷可不会让他的愿望这么容易就达成。弗雷撸动了几下自己刚刚因为高潮过一次而有些萎靡的性器，不出一会儿又再度挺立了起来。他抹下之前自己射在光之战士小腹的精液，抹上自己挺立的性器，随后抓着光之战士的肩膀，让他一把坐在了自己的性器上。

是痛苦。弗雷的性器是冰凉的，光之战士在整个人被插入的一瞬间，就感觉自己仿佛被冰锥从下至上扎了个对穿。他瑟缩着，想要逃跑，他哭喊着，支撑起自己的身体。但他的双腿早已不听他的使唤，仅仅把他的身体从那个刑具上撑起一瞬，便又一个发软让他又坐了回去，只得让那个刑具插得更深。在痛苦的挣扎中，他似乎终于看清楚了刚刚自己奸淫，现在正在奸淫自己的人到底是谁。他张开嘴，如同沉在流沙中想要呼吸的冒险者，想要说什么，却一个字也咕哝不出来。渐渐地，从他的后穴中传来的痛苦变成了酥麻的快感。他已经没有力气了，他只能感受到自己在被弗雷紧紧地拥抱着，他被拥在怀中，随着他的呼吸不断律动着。快感侵蚀着他的每一条神经，侵蚀着他的理智。他呻吟出声，拯救世界的大英雄，在这个时候嘴里却只能发出甜腻的哭喊。他的手指深深地嵌入弗雷健壮的脊背，也无法抓出半分鲜血，只有涌动的暗黑之力在和他的心跳微弱共鸣。

在他被漆黑的快感淹没的那一瞬间，光之战士似乎听见弗雷在自己的脑内说着。

"我将回归你的内心，成为你的泪水，你的愤怒，你为世界而战的力量。"

"谢谢…弗雷…"

他并没有注意到，房门外一个有着淡蓝色长发的精灵族小孩的身影一闪而过。

2

次日，向希德勒格询问自己是否有什么信件的光之战士，被希德勒格以伤风败俗教坏孩子为由申请了骑士决斗。在他身后，密斯托和莉艾勒紧紧地并肩站在一起，神色紧张。


End file.
